I'm Doing This For You
by Kairi-kun
Summary: After Naraku was defeated and everyone went to Kagome's time they thought this was a new beggining.They make new friends and start to find love.But when Naraku returns with a new incarnation they must seperated from society because this battle will put everyone's lives in danger.Can they defeat him and save the ones they love?
1. Chapter 1:The End and a New Beggining

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the plot

* * *

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha with a glare firm in place. The stupid half dog had yet again said something that made the miko angry. A 'sit' command sent him face first into the dirt below there feet. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, Kohaku, Hakudoshi, Kagura, Kanna, and Sesshomaru knew to stay a few feet away. A tick mark was evident on Kagome's forehead .Of course their fight had been about Kikyo who wanted to join their group. The weird thing was that Kagome wanted her to join the group but Inuyasha didn't want her to.

"Why can't she join?"She yelled."It won't hurt anything and anyway you love her so let her join!"

Inuyasha glared and yelled,"She would kill you in a matter of moments and I don't want you to die!"

Kagome's mouth was agape along with everyone else's. This was a surprise but it reeked of something suspicious in their minds. Why would Inuyasha say this when he was hell bent on having her in their group months ago. Now he was so sure she would kill Kagome. Had she said something about killing her? Sesshomaru stepped beside Kagome and glared at his half brother. Kagome was now an Inu/Fox demon because of the ritual they performed a month ago. She was Sesshomaru's sister and Shippo's mother.

They all knew something was up with the way Inuyasha was acting. If he was acting like this maybe Kikyo was a threat to the miko Inu/fox demoness. Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the middle of the camp. This was her own little interrogation method of Kagome's. She would sit him till he gave up what they needed to know. Inuyasha looked fearful but kept it to a minimum. Kagome muttered a 'sit' sending him to the ground yet again.

"Why are you acting so suspicious?"Kagome asked."What's wrong?"

Inuyasha finally gave up and answered."K-kikyo is eight months pregnant and I didn't want her put in danger.

Most of them were glaring at him, a couple of them had their mouths agape, and one looked absolutely hurt. He looked away so he didn't have to see Kagome's hurt expression. Kagura,Kanna ,Rin, Sango, and Kagome went to the hot springs to talk. Shippo and Kohaku took Kirara to go hunting for food(unnecessary). The rest were glaring at the father to be. Sesshomaru was about to kill him but remained calm(shocking).

Hot Springs:

Kagome was looking at the jewel shards hanging around her neck sadly. Of course her feelings had changed but she still felt hurt that he would keep this from her. Sango put an arm around her sister like friend .Kagura had mated Sesshomaru making her Kagome's sister in law. Kanna had regained emotion and was angry at the hanyou who hurt Kagome. Why hadn't he said something earlier? They could have done something to keep Kikyo out of danger at least until she got proper care for her pregnancy.

"Why hadn't he said something earlier?"She asked to no one."We could have prevented this whole thing."

Kagura answered."He probably felt backed up into a corner because he hadn't planned for her to become pregnant or ask to join the group."

"We can always place someone to watch Kikyo so she doesn't get in the line of fire."Sango stated obviously agitated."That way she can't fight or be in the way."

Kagome nodded and leaned against a rock. This situation was making her even more confused. She knew she wasn't in love with him anymore after she caught him and Kikyo making out. Slowly she had warmed up to her and became her friend. Although Sango ,Kagura, Kanna, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Shippo were wary of her. The others didn't care as long as she doesn't get in the way.

All of them finished washing up and got dressed. Kagome set an indifferent expression she learned from Kanna in place. The rest did the same not to give away what they felt. The guys(accept Inuyasha)were sitting by the fire. The hanyou was sitting in the tree with his ears drooping and a pained expression on his face. They were going after Naraku in a matter of days and planned out what to do.

"Rin,Shippo, and Kohaku will be with Jaken protecting Kikyo in a far away cave. If anyone survives we will send them to the cave with the whole story."Kagome stated."I hope we all live past the final 's taking on the lower class demons and Byaku?"

Miroku answered."Sango,Kanna,Hakudoshi,and I will take care of the incarnation and demons while the rest of you kill Naraku."

"When we complete the jewel who is making the wish?"Shippo asked.

Everyone(accept Inuyasha and Kagome)answered."Kagome."

"Let's get some sleep."She stated even though she didn't need to.

Everyone layed down accept Inuyasha who went to go tell Kikyo she would be protected during the final battle. Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Kagome stayed up to make a game plan for killing Naraku.

"He will obviously put up a barrier and we have Inu-baka use his sword to take the barrier down. Sesshomaru and myself will distract Naraku while you find the jewel. Once it's out we combine attacks for our final blow. Purify the body after."Kagura stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me."Kagome chirped happily.

The next day came and went faster than expected. Finally it was the day they would kill Naraku for good. He had absorbed his heart and only needed the jewel shards of Kagome's to complete the jewel. They sent the kids to a cave where Kikyo was waiting already. Naraku's laugh rang out through the quiet morning. They all stepped back waiting for the first wave of demons. Kagome was standing in the back to hide her demonic features. She had silver hair ,a fox tail, and a maroon crescent moon.

It was like they had thought before. Naraku had put up a barrier that was easily taken down. Kagome searched for the jewel and found it in his shoulder by his heart. She shot an arrow through it and it flew into Inuyasha's hands. They all used their strongest attacks. Kagome her sacred arrow, Sesshomaru's sword, Inuyasha's backlash wave, and Kagura's dance of the dragon. Naraku was destroyed and they all sighed in relief.

Kohaku was limping from getting his leg crushed by a demon who was after Kikyo. Sango was covered in multiple cuts and bruises. Miroku was the same way but he was jumping for joy because of no wind tunnel. They all sat by a tree waiting for pain to subside. When Ah-un came down Kikyo ran over and hugged Kagome with all her might. What surprised them was when she hugged her back. The jewel glowed and Midoriko stood in front of them.

"Who's making the wish?"She asked in her bell like voice.

Kagome stepped forward and answered."I am...I wish the jewel was destroyed and everyone was transported to my time with me."

"Then that is what will happen."Midoriko stated.

Everyone was standing in the well house on Higurashi shrine. Tho only thing different was that the well was gone! They knew it would happen but not so soon. The door opened to reveal Souta and Kagome's mom. They had told her that her Grandfather had passed away. Kagome was depressed for a couple days but she soon became cheerful again. Then her mom said that they were moving in with Koga and going to Ouran academy. She sighed but was happy because they were alive and that's all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2:The First Day

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the plot

I was so happy to see that someone had reviewed my you soooo much!Here is chapter 2

* * *

Kagome was awakened by being shook by Kanna, Kohaku, Shippo,Hakudoshi, and Rin. She slowly opened her eyes and glared at the five. They shrugged off the glare and forced her up and out of bed. When she was finally out of bed they shoved her into the bathroom to take shower. Once her silver locks were free of dirt and demon guts, from the few that attacked them the other day, she waited for Rin and Kanna to come in. They showed her the uniform and she instantly disliked it.

She pulled her hair into a high ponytail with a few curled strands framing her face. She put up her illusion so her tail and markings were not noticed. Then they fixed her make-up. They put on her black eyeliner, cherry lip gloss, silver eyeshadow, and some blush. Rin, Kohaku, Hakudoshi, Kanna, and Shippo would be attending Ouran Academy along with her. Rin had no make-up on for she liked her natural look. Shippo, Kohaku, and Hakudoshi didn't do anything. Kanna only had on a light blush to make her less pale. At least she wasn't the only one wearing the yellow monstrosity that was the uniform.

After the final battle two couples were formed. Rin and Shippo along with Kanna and Kohaku. When they walked down stairs Sesshomaru took one look at them and smirked. This made Kagome glare daggers at him. Shippo put up his illusion hiding his demonic features(they all look the same age as Kagome).

"Let's go."Kagome stated bitterly.

Sesshomaru had them pile into the limo. In the week Sesshomaru had been there he had taken over a company from Koga and became a millionaire. He made Kagome heir to the company but didn't tell her this till they were in the limo and almost at Ouran. Shippo and Rin were openly laughing at her while the others just smirked. Then they all arrived and their mouths hung open. It was huge! Kagome was still mumbling about Sesshomaru and his lousy timing.

All of them were in the same homeroom and would be together. The teacher made them wait in the hall so he could announce them. Kagome and Hakudoshi rolled their eyes at this. They both leaned against the wall with annoyed expressions. Then they were told to come into the classroom. Everyone was wide eyed because of how perfect they looked. They all sat down in the absolute back of the classroom so no one could disturb them.

After class they went to the lunchroom and everyone stopped and stared. They went to an empty table and sat down. Kagome noticed that the girl from their class who was dressed as a boy looked annoyed. Her eye was twitching and this got them curious. The blonde was saying something about a host club? This got them curious so they followed them. Music room 3 was on a sign above the double doors. Hakudoshi pushed open the door and they were assaulted with flower petals. Everyone but Rin covered their noses to ward off the smell. Their was six boys in front of them but one was a girl dressed as a boy.

"Oh,what do we have here."The blonde said."Three hime's and three boys. Welcome to the Host Club!"

The twins stated in unisen."Their in our class."

"Introduce yourselves hime's and companions."The blonde stated.

Kagome was not amused but answered."I'm Kagome."She pointed to Rin."Rin."Then Shippo."Shippo."Kohaku."Kohaku."Then to Kanna."Kanna."Lastly to Hakudoshi."Hakudoshi."

"It's nice to meet you...my dear."Tamaki said kissing Kagome's hand."My name is Tamaki Suoh and I'm the king of this host club."

Kyoya stated."I'm Kyoya..The small blonde is Honey. The guy who's shoulders he is sitting on is Mori...The twins are Hikaru and Kauru. Lastly is Haruhi. Welcome"

Hakudoshi and Kanna were leaning against the walls with indifferent expressions. Rin was holding hands with Shippo smiling sweetly at him. Kanna was holding onto Kohaku's arm and leaning against his shoulder. It was evident that there was two couple and the others were single. Kagome growled to herself but Kyoya heard it and raised an eyebrow. Of course they all backed away towards the door.

"We will be leaving now."Hakudoshi stated.

Tamaki asked."Why?"

"We just wanted to see what this host club nonsense was about and now that we do we are leaving." Kagome stated."We will see you later Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kauru."

They were gone in a blink of an eye. The host club was curious about them but mostly about Kagome and Hakudoshi. They seemed like the emotionless type while the others were cheery. In the courtyard the group was waiting for Sesshomaru to come pick them up. He told them Kikyo had gone into labor and they rushed home to wait for the baby to be born. It was a girl with silver hair and black ears. They named her Mai and appointed Kagome and Miroku as the god parents.

"How was school?"Kikyo asked.

Kagome answered."We met a group that called themselves a host club. The weird thing is that one of them was a girl dressed as a boy."

"That is weird."Sango stated.

"One things for sure."Kagome paused with a huge grin."..This year will be interesting."

* * *

Review please


	3. Chapter 3:Befriending the Host Club

Disclaimer:I only own the plot not the characters

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the back of the class talking to Hakudoshi. The teacher was going on and on but no one was listening anyway. The others had ditched because they had wanted to explore the woods behind their mansion. Hakudoshi would have ditched but Kagome dragged him along with her before he could make an escape. Of course they decided to skip History since they are living history. Kagome looked over at the twins and Haruhi. It was obvious to her that he was a she so why not dress like a girl? Oh well. Hakudoshi was glaring at his paper making Kagome giggle. He smiled a little at her.

"Do you want to ditch next period?"He asked her.

She nodded and after class they slipped out the window. They sat in the courtyard enjoying the peace and quiet. Once Kagome smelled rain though they walked to the school. After another minute it started to downpour. When the bell rang they walked into class and sat at their desks. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kauru turned to look at them. Kagome sent a cold glare towards the twins and smiled brightly at Haruhi.

"Fujioka-san may I ask you a question?"Kagome asked.

Haruhi asked."What is it?"

"Why are you dressed as a boy when your clearly a girl?"Kagome asked trying to sound innocent.

The three of them looked absolutely shocked. Haruhi's shocked expression turned to one of pure joy. She guessed that not many people knew she was a girl. Hakudoshi looked pleased about something unknown .That is, till Kagome saw the twins were tied up and mouths gagged. Haruhi and Kagome doubled over in laughter causing people to turn and look at them. They were shocked to say the least because Haruhi and Kagome were leaning on each other for support and the twins mouths were gagged. Hakudoshi was holding up a camera and taking a picture to post online later with an amused smile.

When they finally ungagged them Haruhi and Kagome were sore from laughing. The teacher was still going on about something unknown since no one cared. Haruhi, Hakudoshi, and Kagome were conversing while the twins planned revenge of Hakudoshi. Said hanyou was smiling softly at Haruhi who blushed slightly. They had already befriended Haruhi but not the devil twins. Said twins looked over and joined in the conversation.

"So Kagome, who were all those people with you yesterday?"The twins asked.

Kagome smiled."Their family."

"Are you rich?"Kauru asked.

Hakudoshi answered."She is the heir to Ookami incorporated."

Haruhi seemed to be a little lost so Kagome quickly changed the subject. She soon figured out that Hikaru was a little more mischievous and Kauru was a kind gentle soul. They all smiled at each other for different reasons. Haruhi was begging Kagome to come with her to the host club and save her from Tamaki. This of course meant that Hakudoshi would have to go too. So they all made their way to music room 3. When they opened the door everything was all western and Kagome's eye twitched. This was definitely a different club from what she saw last time. Tamaki ran over to them and picked Haruhi up and spun her around. Hakudoshi quickly saw her distressed look and helped her by tripping Tamaki and catching her before she fell. This made her blush at the close contact.

"Ah Mr. and Miss Taisho it's nice to see you both here."Kyoya stated with a sinister smile that even made Hakudoshi's skin crawl.

Kagome nodded and went to go sit with Mori and Honey. They all looked at each other and silently without knowing became friends. Hakudoshi was having a conversation with Kyoya about who knows what but made them all take a couple steps to the left. Tamaki was in his emo corner crying fake tears at how violent Hakudoshi treated him. Kagome and Honey were eating cake while watching everyone else.

"Kagome.."The twins started putting their arms around her shoulders.

Hikaru said."Does your cousin..."

"..Have any weaknesses?"Kauru finished.

She thought about it for a minute and answered."No and you will never be able to get him at all."

"That sounded..."Hikaru started.

Kauru finished."..Like a challenge."

She snorted and removed their arms. But she had to admit that they were attractive. She was into the gentle type but also who had a mischievous side. Realizing that she just described Kauru she put a stopper in those thoughts. After all that happened in the feudal era she wasn't ready for a relationship. When Inuyasha chose Kikyo she was hurt but slowly forgave him. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

(talking)

"No Sesshomaru we are leaving now."

(talking)

"We'll be down in a minute jeez." Kagome hung up the phone."Hakudoshi, Sesshy is waiting for us and he doesn't sound happy."

Hakudoshi sighed and mumbled incoherently under his breath. The two of them went down to the limo that waited for them. Sesshomaru was sitting in front of them rubbing his temples. Kagome could tell by his stiff movements that he was annoyed by something. Hakudoshi looked at her and she turned to him as well.

"Are you alright Sesshomaru?"Kagome asked.

He sighed."Today we found out that Kagura is pregnant."

"Really!?"Kagome was excited that she would be an aunt."How many?"

Sesshy looked up."Three."

Hakudoshi and Kagome looked at each other with similar expressions. The looks said so-he's-worried-about-her. Kagome let her illusion fade and ran her claws through her hair. When they arrived at their mansion her phone buzzed. It was a text from Haruhi, who had given her number to her earlier.

Haruhi- **You wanna come over?**

Kagome- **I can't tonight but maybe tomorrow**

Haruhi- **You coming to the host club with me tomorrow?**

Kagome- **And miss Kauru and Hikaru fail at revenge on Hakudoshi? No way!**

Haruhi- **: ) They never learn**

Kagome- **So true but I have to go see you tomorrow**

Haruhi- **Bye**

**Kagome** smiled and put her phone in her pocket. Knowing that tomorrow would be an entertaining day for all. With that thought in her head she changed into her pajamas and laid down. Her eyes drooped and she fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.


	4. Authors note

I'm sorry but I won't be updating for awhile and hope you can understand. My computer had a melt down and I can't use another for awhile so I will be updating in about a month. BUT THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. You are the reason I write because you are so nice and encourage me. So thank you to everyone who reviewed my story.

Thanks to:

MoonWatersLight

Eaten Alive By Boredom

Leslie2132

xxoikilluoxx

You guys are awesome and I'm sorry this wasn't a new chapter : (


	5. Chapter 5:The beach here we come

I was able to get this up now so enjoy!

Disclaimer:I own only the plot

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened slowly adjusting to the light. It was of course Friday so she was happy. Getting up with a huge smile on her face she took a hot shower. Today was the day the twins were going to get revenge on Hakudoshi. She knew, of course, that they would fail. After fixing her hair she bounded down the stairs but only stopping to kiss Shippo on the forehead.

While she was eating her cereal Kikyo walked into the kitchen with Mai on her hip. Kagome waved to her and offered her a seat at the table. They talked about her school and she told her all about the twins, Haruhi, and the rest of the host club. Inuyasha came into the kitchen grumbling about no sleep and training so early making Kagome raise an eyebrow.

"Why is he so grumpy?"Kagome whispered/asked Kikyo.

She answered."Sesshomaru-sama had him training last night till midnight and then this morning at one till five. Don't mind him."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY WENCH!"He yelled rather loudly even for him.

Both girls answered."Nothing."

Kagome noticed Hakudoshi gliding past the kitchen and ran after him. They got into the limo on their way to Ouran Academy. Both of them had decided to go to the host club with Haruhi. She had begged saying 'Don't leave me with those idiots.' Hakudoshi was first to agree which made Haruhi beam at him. This aroused questions in Kagome's head about what exactly was happening between those two.

When they arrived both Kagome and Hakudoshi had noticed that it was only the hosts. Tamaki was twirling Haruhi around stating that he was glad no gypsies had kidnapped her. That earned him an eye roll from all three. He soon retreated to his emo corner of woe. Kyoya was typing away at his computer apparently going over the club's profit. After everyone was sat down at the club's table where Tamaki's chair was a throne he made an announcement.

"We are going to the beach tomorrow!That includes you too Kagome and Hakudoshi."Tamaki said in a sing song voice.

No one but Kauru, Hakudoshi, and Haruhi noticed Kagome's face drop. She put on an obvious fake smile and left the host club with Hakudoshi. He stared at her while she just stared at the ground. When they arrived back at the mansion Kagome went straight to her room. When the door closed she walked over to a box in her walk in closet. When she opened it she picked up a picture frame. The picture was of her father and her at the beach playing in the water when she was five. That was a month before he died.

"I miss you daddy."She whispered with tears running down her cheeks.

To try and push aside those memory's she placed the picture in the box again. When everything was put back the way it had been before she went to pack for the beach. A knock came from her door and she poked her head out the door. Sango and Miroku were standing in front of her with smiles lighting up their features.

"What do you need?"She asked.

Sango answered."Well..."

"Were getting married."Miroku finished.

He raised his hands to shield his ears when they started squealing. "I want you to be my maid of honor." Sango stated with a big smile. Kagome nodded and hugged her tight then pulled Miroku into the hug. When they finished talking Kagome flopped down onto her bed. Hakudoshi poked his head into her room and when he saw she was there he came in closing the door behind him.

"Why did you look so sad when Tamaki mentioned the beach?"He asked, never one to beat around the bush.

She sighed.'Maybe I should tell him.'

"My dad and I had gone to the beach once. We splashed around in the water and made sandcastles. It was one of the happiest times of my life...then he died a month later."He eyes brimmed with tears.

Hakudoshi brought her into a comforting embrace. She cried into his chest and when they quieted down she smiled up at him. He was like an older brother that she never had. They walked down to the kitchen for dinner to see that everyone was gone. Everyone but Sesshomaru. He nodded to them and looked down at the paper he had in his hand. They looked at each other and sat down.

"Where is everyone?"She asked.

Sesshomaru looked up."There rooms."

When they finished eating Hakudoshi and Kagome finished packing and put there stuff by the door. After finishing that they went to bed. Kagome tossed and turned watching as a five year old Kagome and her dad splashed in the water.

Flashback:

Kagome grabbed her daddy's hand and dragged him to the edge of the sand. He watched as Kagome picked up a crab and cooed at it. This made her father, Kai Higurashi, laugh. Then he felt water hit him in the face and looked down at his smiling daughter.

"Come on daddy let's make sandcastles."Kagome in her childish voice stated.

They started creating their masterpieces. Kagome's fell over and she pouted. Kai grabbed a bucket and they started to make a new one. This went on for awhile and they started laughing and splashing each other with water. Not knowing it would be their first and last trip to the beach.

End of Flashback

"Daddy."She mumbled in her sleep.

Then she shot up and tears fell onto the t-shirt she was wearing. Shippo rushed into the room and pulled her into a hug. He smoothed back her hair and laid her down. She smiled."Thanks Shippo." He grabbed her hand."No problem momma." She fell back asleep with Shippo right next to her like all those times in the feudal era. In a few hours a noise caused both Shippo and Kagome awake. They poked their heads down the hall and saw Hakudoshi doing the same thing.

That's when Tamaki walked up with Haruhi right behind him. Hakudoshi's eyes met Haruhi's and then he slammed his door shut. Kagome sweatdropped at his attitude and closed her door with Shippo right behind her. Tamaki opened her door again right when she was about to go back to bed. Shippo was glaring at him.

"It's time to go to the beach."He said.

She groaned and walked to her walk in closet. She pulled on a pair of white shorts and an off the shoulder emerald green shirt. When that was done she put on her white sandals and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Tamaki was standing by Haruhi trying to start a normal conversation. Of course she wasn't even paying attention. The door opened and Hakudoshi walked in with a dry look towards Tamaki and a nod at Haruhi. Shippo kissed Kagome on the forehead and waved goodbye to Hakudoshi.

They all got into the limo and were on their way to the beach. Hakudoshi was rubbing his forehead trying to stop the headache that was coming on. Kagome was leaning on Hakudoshi's shoulder half asleep. Haruhi was scooting farther and farther away from Tamaki, at least trying to. When the limo stopped Kagome sat up straight rubbing her eyes and looked out the window. The beach house was huge and she looked over at Haruhi. Said girl looked about ready to pull her hair out. They got out and walked towards the beach house.

"Ready?" Kagome asked Haruhi.

She answered." Kami lets get this over with.

* * *

Please review and I know its rushed and I'm really sorry about that.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I own only the plot

Sorry for the late update. This chapter has fluff

* * *

Once they entered the beach house Haruhi's jaw dropped to the floor. It was huge! Kagome smiled when Honey's servant came to show them to their rooms. Kagome's room was next to Hakudoshi's so she felt a little better. Her room was forest green. The curtains, floor, bed, and walls were green. It was her favorite color so she didn't mind. Being her curious self she opened her curtains and saw the ocean. It brought back painful memories of her father. Hesitantly she closed the curtains and sat on the bed. A few tears that had brimmed her eyes fell down her cheeks.

Quickly she wiped them away and unpacked. Her swimsuit was a two piece emerald green bikini. She looked at the door and hoped no one was going to intrude. Her illusion dropped and her silver hair glowed in the light. Clawed hands delicately moved through her hair detangling it from the sleep she had been woken from. The fox tail on her backside swished a little and she smiled. Being a demon she had strong senses and knew Kauru was walking to her room. She put her illusion up and waited for his knock. Then she opened the door and smiled brightly at him. She almost missed the red tint to his cheeks, almost.

"Hey Kagome are you coming to the beach with us?" He asked in a soft voice.

'He really is shy without his twin.' Kagome thought then answered. "Yeah just let me get dressed."

He nodded and left her to get changed. Slowly she slipped into the bikini and wrapped her wrap around her waist. On her way down to the beach she noticed none of the servants were around and neither was the host club. Hakudoshi was coming out of his room about the same time so they walked together. Tamaki, Honey, and Mori were swimming in the ocean while Kyoya typed on his computer. Hikaru and Kauru were playing with a beach ball and Haruhi was watching. Hakudoshi walked over to Kyoya and sat down beside him. They started having a conversation that got everyone curious as to what they were talking about.

Kauru walked over to her with a huge grin on his face. Kagome knew that look. It was the same look Shippo always had when he would play a prank on Inuyasha. Hikaru was standing behind her, she knew that much. He picked her up and dropped her into the water. She came back up seeing the two laughing twins and grabbed them both pulling them in too. When they came back up from the water they all looked at each other and then started laughing. They were bonding. Tamaki was standing watching them with Haruhi and Hakudoshi.

"Kagome looks so happy." Haruhi stated offhandedly.

Hakudoshi stated. "After what happened with her father it's a wonder she can go to the beach without thinking of her father."

"What happened with her father?" Tamaki asked.

He answered. "He took her to the beach and then died a month later."

Haruhi and Tamaki looked at him in shock then looked at Kagome and the twins. They were splashing each other and laughing. Kagome and Hikaru teamed up on Kauru who was holding his hands up in defense. The twins looked at each other than Hikaru turned and started splashing Kagome. The three of them dragged themselves out of the ocean onto the sand still laughing. When they calmed down Kagome looked over at Kauru who had a huge smile on his face.

"Still planning revenge on my cousin?" She asked with a hint of amusement.

The twins answered in unison. "Yeah at dinner tonight."

She shook her head and smiled in amusement. Hakudoshi met her gaze and nodded silently saying he head them. She figured as much. Kauru helped Kagome up off the ground and they walked to the house. Kagome walked to her room and put on a pair of jean shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. Dropping her illusion she shook the water out of her tail. Hakudoshi walked in and sat on her bed watching her. Her hair was tangled so he sat her down on the floor and ran his hands through her hair.

"Thanks Hakudoshi."

He nodded and cracked a small smile. Once he was done untangling her hair they walked out of her room. The two of them walked down to the kitchen to find Kauru alone. Hakudoshi went to go find something more entertaining to do while Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He blushed. "Cooking."

"I didn't know you cooked." Kagome stated. "Can I help?"

He nodded and she put an apron on. His blush intensified when he looked at her. Kagome helped him put a batch of cookies in the oven. He said. "You look good in an apron." Kagome blushed and looked over at him. "You really look like you have fun when cooking." Kagome said. He blushed and flicked flour at her. "Just don't tell anyone." She flicked some back at him and smiled. Soon they were having a war with flour till they were covered head to toe. They sat down on the floor leaning against the cabinets laughing. They looked over at each other and leaned in till their lips were inches apart. That's when Hikaru walked in and they quickly flashed apart and blushed.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

They looked at each other. "Nothing."

So with much hesitation they got up and went to wash up. Kagome went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror at herself and couldn't help but laugh. After she had washed off all the flour she washed out of her room while Kauru was just walking out of his room. They looked at each other and smiled and walked down the hall to the dining room. While at dinner the twins tried to trick Hakudoshi into opening a closet filled with dirty laundry but when he opened it nothing came out so he closed it. The twins opened it again and everything fell out. They went and took a shower again.

"I told them they wouldn't be able to get him." Kagome stated.

Haruhi chuckled. "They never learn."

It was around ten o'clock and everyone decided to go to bed. When Kagome looked over to her left she saw Kauru. He turned to her and smiled. "Goodnight Kagome." She kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Kauru." When she was inside her room her touched his cheek and smiled then went to bed himself.

* * *

Review


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter but I thought I would clear some things up for everyone. Kagome's hair is silver even if she hides her demonic features and it may seem weird but all of them have weird hair colors anyway. Midoriko had fixed a few things when she sent them to the modern era. She had made them look different like Shippo, Kanna, Rin, Hakudoshi, and Kohaku. All of them got taller so they look the same age as Kagome. Midoriko also had also filled in Koga on what was going to happen and he agreed to help them with the transition. Kagome had informed them on a lot of things from the modern era and what she didn't teach them Midoriko taught them. Midoriko will come into the next chapter and it will explain more on what happened before they were transported to Kagome's time.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry that I didn't clear this up before. If you have any ideas for pranks or romantic scenes you want to happen pm me. I also want to make sure everyone knows that Hakudoshi will be paired with Haruhi from clues in the previous chapters it will happen soon. Thanks again and I promise to have a new chapter up before Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I own only the plot

* * *

Kagome stepped into her room and smiled. She would admit that she had feelings for the gentler of the Hitachiin twins. Now that Naraku was gone she could finally be happy even if it wasn't with Inuyasha. He had found his happiness and now it was her turn. With that thought in mind she got dressed in a loose t-shirt and green pajama pants and got into bed. Her illusion dropped and she curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

Kauru smiled when he stepped into his room and saw his twin already asleep. The feeling of Kagome's lips on his cheek had the skin tingling. With a sigh he dressed in a pair of green pajama pants and got in bed. Hikaru was fast asleep at his side but he couldn't sleep. Kauru knew how he felt about Kagome and he hoped to act on his feelings sooner or later. '_I'll ask her out on a date soon_.' With that final thought he fell into a deep sleep filled with images of him and Kagome.

The next morning was hectic. Tamaki had exclaimed that they had to be up by nine and been promptly slapped by Kagome and evicted from her room. Kauru and Hikaru had locked their door when Tamaki came knocking. Honey and Kyoya were less than pleasant to him while Mori just grunted and shoved him out the door. Haruhi and Hakudoshi weren't even in their rooms. Where were they? On the roof…together.

"What's wrong Hakudoshi?" Haruhi asked.

He sighed. "I had a nightmare about my past."

"What happened?"

Hakudoshi's head snapped towards her. "I can't tell you it's mine and Kagome's business only."

He went to get up but Haruhi stopped him. "I'm doing this for you, Hakudoshi. It's not good to keep things inside."

"Have you ever studied the feudal era and the battle for the shikon no tama?" He asked after some hesitating.

Haruhi nodded. "Yes the time traveling priestess, undead miko, hanyou, demon slayer, and monk. Along with the Lord of the western lands, a little girl named Rin, a fox demon, fire neko, a wind sorceress, another demon slayer, and two incarnations of the evil hanyou Naraku."

"Do you know all of their names?" He asked.

She recited. "Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagura, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kanna, Kohaku, Hakudoshi, and Kirara. The evil hanyou Naraku."

"Do you ever wonder if that tale was true or a myth?" Hakudoshi asked.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow but answered. "I always loved that story and wondered if it was true."

"It was true…those people in the tale still live today as well." Haruhi looked confused. "Demons exist and the time traveling miko is alive still and is an Inu/fox demoness as well."

Haruhi took a step back. "How do you know this?"

"….I'm Naraku's incarnation Hakudoshi." He answered.

"That can't be true…can it?" Haruhi asked then saw the dead serious look on his face. "Show me."

Hakudoshi stated. "All of Naraku's incarnations had the mark of the spider that never left their skin even after his death." He pulled his t-shirt up and turned his back to her. The mark of the spider was in the middle of his back like in the legends that Haruhi read. Her eyes widened and then asked. "Does that mean Kagome is the time traveling miko from the legends?" Hakudoshi nodded and turned to her. "Are you scared of me?" Haruhi smiled and shook her head no.

"You haven't hurt me and I doubt you would. Not all demons and hanyou's are bad. You changed from your old ways and I don't care. Are your relatives the ones from the tale?" Hakudoshi nodded.

"You would be surprised what we have been through in the past few years. Naraku almost killed me more than once and I lived through a sacred arrow through my heart by Kagome. Please don't tell anyone or else we all will have to disappear and never come back."

Haruhi nodded and Hakudoshi hugged her. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear and she wrapped her arms around him too. She knew her feelings well enough to know that she liked Hakudoshi as more than a friend. He was her hanyou and her soul mate but neither knew it yet.

The two of them joined hands and walked down to the living room. Everyone was there and noticed their joined hands. Hikaru and Tamaki got jealous but didn't say anything. Kagome talked in hushed tones with Hakudoshi and sighed. They were leaving the beach that day after one last trip to the beach. Kauru tapped Kagome's shoulder and she turned to him.

"You want to go with me on a walk on the beach?" He whispered/asked.

Kagome nodded and they slipped out the door when no one was looking. When they were walking along the water Kauru grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed. She looked at him in confusion. "Kagome, would you go on a date with me?" He asked blushing. Kagome's mouth fell open but she hugged him around the neck and whispered a yes. He hugged her back and they didn't seem to notice Kauru's sneaky twin Hikaru holding a camera and snapping pictures. The two of them finished their walk with Kauru's arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and her leaning on his chest as they looked out at the ocean. It was romantic.

Hakudoshi and Haruhi were standing on the roof of the beach house hand in hand. "Haruhi, would you allow me to court you?" Haruhi asked. "What's courting?"

Hakudoshi answered. "In my time that's basically dating and mating is marriage. Courting can happen if you want to become mates and then soon you would mate but that's not what I'm asking. I want you to be my girlfriend. Would you go out with me?"

Haruhi nodded and they walked away from the roof towards the limo that was waiting for them. Kagome grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her away from her boyfriend and to where no one could hear them. "So you know that I'm a demon now?" She asked. Haruhi nodded and asked. "Can I see your demonic features?"

Kagome dropped the illusion and Haruhi smiled at her. "You have a tail?" She asked in amusement. Kagome and her started laughing and she put her illusion back up. They walked to the limo and everyone got in. Haruhi decided now was the best time to say it. "Hakudoshi and I are going out." Everyone got quiet and Hakudoshi smirked down at Haruhi who smiled. Kagome stated," Kauru asked me out on a date." The limo, if possible, got even quieter.

The whole ride home was quiet and everyone could feel the tension in the air. When they came to Hakudoshi and Kagome's mansion the two were more than happy to get out and away from the tension. It was going to be an awkward day they could tell.

* * *

Review


	9. aauthors note

I have a touch of writers block so I'm sorry if your disappointed. I have been trying to write a new chapter for To Begin A New but it's not going over so well. I will try to put up a new chapter as soon as I think of something to put into the story. If you have any suggestions or requests for anything you would like to see in the story pm me. I need some ideas for Kauru and Kagome's date if you have any suggestions please pm me. Thank you and I'm sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Only own the plot

Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Kagome and Hakudoshi walked into the mansion slowly. It was quiet but that was a given however two figures ran down the stairs towards Kagome. One of them knocked her down and they both laughed. It was Sango and Miroku. Sango was anxious to hear how the beach trip went and dragged Kagome towards the kitchen. Koga was sitting there eating some steak that he made and moved out of the way of the two girls.

"So what happened?" Sango asked and Koga leaned in to hear too.

She answered. "Hakudoshi and Haruhi are going out now and she knows about demons now. Kauru asked me out and I said yes and it was awkward in the limo."

Sango's mouth was hanging open and she smiled at the shocked looks. Then Sango squealed and hugged her almost crushing her. Then she let go abruptly and Kagome fell off her chair. An apology later they were sitting at the table talking and then the topic of Midoriko came up and when she taught them about the ways of the modern Japan.

Flashback:

_ Everyone was sitting eating lunch when everything started disappearing. Rin screamed and they turned to see that she was starting to fade and then everyone else too. A ton of screaming later they sat in a room that looked a lot like a modern day library with Midoriko sitting on a chair watching them. She laughed at them and then motioned for them to sit down. A few seconds later and she cleared her throat._

_ "I hear that you all are going to the modern era when the final battle is over. I will teach everyone with the aid of Kagome about the modern Japan. They all sat and watched the two as they explained some customs to them. Two weeks later they had learned everything they needed to know and they went back to training for the final battle._

End of Flashback:

The girls sighed it had been so long since they had seen her. The shikon no tama may have disappeared but that didn't mean Midoriko did too. They shrugged it off and started talking about the wedding they were planning for Sango and Miroku. He was with Hakudoshi somewhere but she didn't feel like dragging him here to plan the wedding. The guest list was small and Sango is forcing Kagome to bring Kauru as a date to the wedding if they are still together by then. Kagome's phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out.

**Haruhi-I officially want to kill Tamaki he will not leave me alone. He keeps complaining that I shouldn't date someone so violent and blah blah blah. **

**Kagome-Block his number it's what I did.**

**Haruhi-I did but somehow he hacked my phone and unblocked it.**

**Kagome-Come over and we can have Shippo put in a hidden virus for anyone who hacks your phone.**

**Haruhi-Thank you.**

**Kagome-No problem Haruhi you are my friend and dating Hakudoshi.**

She slipped the phone in her jean pocket and waited for Haruhi. A half an hour later Haruhi appeared in the doorway out of breath. Kagome ushered the tired girl inside and got her a glass of water. Hakudoshi came with Shippo into the kitchen where the two girls were sitting. He smiled at Haruhi and sat down beside her while Shippo sat by Kagome and took her phone. He started pressing random buttons and then hooked it up to his computer. Kagome shivered at the evil grin Shippo had on his face. Fifteen minutes later he handed it to Haruhi with a huge grin.

"What did you do Shippo?" Kagome asked.

His grin got bigger. "If anyone attempts to hack her phone it will take them to fifty different websites and then they get seven thousand spam messages and it crashes there phone."

All of them started laughing and Haruhi decided to stay the night. They had an extra boy's uniform that was in her size that she would wear to school the next day. They all went to bed since it was around ten and they all dropped their illusions. Haruhi didn't feel awkward at all in a house full of demons. She was more curious than scared. The teens went upstairs to the rooms and went to bed.

The next morning was even more of a hassle than usual. Tamaki and the twins were at their doors but Kagome was happy to see Kauru. He grabbed her hand and they walked to the limo. Hakudoshi walked down with Haruhi holding hands and got into the limo. Hikaru and Tamaki stared at him jealous that he got Haruhi. Sango walked down the stairs and waved to Kagome. Hikaru's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight of her. Then he saw the wedding ring on her finger and sighed. He had no luck with woman.

"Who was that woman we saw inside?" Hikaru asked.

Kagome answered. "Her name is Sango and her fiancé Miroku. I'm her maid of honor so I have to plan the wedding which we have finally started planning. I remember that I have to babysit Mai tonight darn it Hakudoshi can you help me?"

"No." He replied and she frowned.

They arrived at the school and Kauru put an arm around Kagome as they walked inside. Nobody seemed to notice that Hakudoshi and Haruhi were holding hands. As they walked down the halls a pair of red eyes followed them.

'Soon I will have my revenge.'

* * *

Review

Three guesses who the pair of red eyes belong too


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

Kagome and Kauru walked down the hall together with Hakudoshi and Haruhi behind them. Hikaru had gone on ahead of them so they were all alone. Once inside the classroom Kagome said she needed to talk to Hakudoshi. The two went to the back of the room so no one would hear them. Kagome put a sound barrier up around the two for extra protection.

"Ever since we defeated Naraku your scent changed but now I smell Naraku." Kagome said then asked. "We did purify the body didn't we?"

Hakudoshi looked down in thought then went wide eyed. "No! We never got a chance and we didn't notice his body disappeared because we thought he was purified!"

The two stared at each other then Kagome whipped out her phone. "Hey Kagura do you still smell like Naraku?" (Talking) "Good but problem neither does Kanna or Hakudoshi but today when I went into school I smelt Naraku." (Talking) "We'll meet you there soon."

Hakudoshi had heard the conversation and went to tell the twins and Haruhi. He made the excuse of a family emergency that needed to be taken care of. They went outside and then removed the illusions running as fast as they could to a secret base that Koga had made. All of their friends and family were there and the two were panting. There was a long table in the meeting room and everyone sat down. Kagome put a barrier up with the help of Kikyo to make sure it was twice as strong.

"Tell us what happened?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome explained. "I was walking with Hikaru, Hakudoshi, Haruhi, and Kauru to class. That's when I smelt something that I hadn't in a long time. It was Naraku's scent for sure. Hakudoshi, Kanna, and Kagura no longer smell like him so who else could it be?"

The others nodded and started forming a plan. They knew this time they must purify the body to confirm he is dead. Kagome gasped and looked at the time. It was almost time for her date and she needed to get ready. The girls helped Kagome with her outfit and hair and were ready in a half an hour. Kauru had told her to dress casual so she did and breathed a sigh of relief that he was there a few minutes after she was ready. Her shirt was a pink blouse with a white flowy skirt that reached to her knees. Kagome's hair was left down but curled and a pink bunny clip. Kauru's eyes nearly left his head when he saw her standing there in front of him. After a deep breath he offered her his arm and the two left to Kauru's car (since they are rich they don't need to have a license but Kauru and Hikaru do and so does Haruhi) that was parked out front. Kagome thought it was odd that Hikaru wasn't around but then again they are driving in Kauru's personal sports car. Kagome was surprised when they pulled up to the Hitachiin mansion and even weirder when they walked into the forest. Kagome had tears in her eyes when she saw where they were. It was a beautiful crystal clear lake with a picnic set up on the grass.

"Do you like it?" He asked uncertain.

Kagome turned to him. "It's perfect."

They walked over and sat down on the blue blanket that was sitting on the ground. He got out some plates, fruit, vegetables, and sandwiches. He made a plate for Kagome and then for himself. Lastly he got out two cans of soda that Haruhi told him was Kagome's favorite. When they were done eating her eyes were locked onto his and she leaned onto his shoulder. They decided to look out at the lake and Kagome really wanted Kauru to kiss her. As he put his arm around her she felt her heart speed up. He had a small blush on his cheeks and was staring down at her. He leaned down close to her and she leaned up a little and then their lips met. After they pulled back Kauru smiled serenely at her then helped her up.

"I had a great time Kauru." She said. "I would like to do this again sometime."

He smiled and put an arm around her. "Me too."

When Kagome was dropped off at home Kauru walked up to his room with a huge smile. Hikaru was looking at him with a slight bitterness. Though his twin was too happy to see this it didn't mean he didn't notice the slight different tone he has been using for the past couple days.

"How was your _date_?" The way he said date was like it was poison.

Kauru looked at him a little shocked by his tone of voice. "What's wrong?"

"You and Kagome are dating now. I don't like it I mean what will our clients think?" Hikaru answered/asked.

Kauru stood up with an angered look. "This has nothing to do with the club and all to do with you! You just can't stand seeing me happy and the fact that Haruhi is with her cousin! I'm leaving and I don't want you coming to find me!"

Kauru threw some of his things in a suitcase and walked out of the mansion to his sports car. He had tears falling down his cheeks but wiped them away. He drove to Tamaki's mansion and knocked on the door. Tamaki actually answered the door and looked shocked at Kauru's sudden appearance. He saw the tears falling down Kauru's cheeks that he couldn't hide and motioned him in. The two went into the lounge and sat down.

"Hikaru and I had a fight! A real fight about Kagome and I dating!" Kauru sobbed and cried out. "He's jealous and can't stand the fact that Haruhi is with Hakudoshi either!"

Tamaki gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know it's hard for me too but he has to deal with it. I'm sorry that he was so rude to you. You can stay here tonight or however long you want."

Tamaki gave him the room next to his. Kauru flopped down onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He had remembered his uniform for school the next day so he hung it up in the closet. Changing into some pajamas he laid down and checked his phone for mail.

**Hikaru-I'm sorry**

** Kauru-No your not**

** Hikaru-How do you know?**

** Kauru-You didn't come after me when I left now I'm going to bed and I don't want to talk so goodnight **

Without looking for a reply he closed his phone and put it on the nightstand. He watched out the window as cars went past. His phone buzzed and he checked who it was from. It was Kagome.

**Kagome-You left your mansion because?**

** Kauru-How did you know?**

** Kagome-Hikaru showed up a minute ago asking if I knew where you went**

** Kauru-I'm at Tamaki's but don't tell him that**

** Kagome-Why?**

** Kauru-I'll tell you tomorrow night**

** Kagome-goodnight**

With a smile he closed his eyes and let himself pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

Review and I know its not the best sorry


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the incarnation who is yet to be named

If you have a good name for him please tell me

* * *

Kauru opened his eyes slowly and groaned as last night's events replayed in his mind. Hikaru was out of line and he wasn't going home to him. Tamaki knocked on his door and then opened it with a huge grin. Kauru and Tamaki may not get along as great as the others but he was like a brother to him. Kauru sat up and looked at the clock. He had about two hours till school so he motioned for Tamaki to sit down. He looked out the window then grabbed his uniform and went into the bathroom. He changed and came into the room to talk to Tamaki.

"Why did you come here?" Tamaki asked curiously.

Kauru sighed. "I didn't think about it really but your mansion is closest to mine and Kyoya would have killed me if I showed up at his place. Kagome's brothers would have skinned me alive if I stayed there and Mori along with Honey were asleep by then probably." He smiled a real smile. "Besides you would understand better than the others and you're like my annoying older brother."

Tamaki glared at him but you could tell he was amused. "Annoying older brother?"

"Mmmhmm." He hummed and watched Tamaki sweatdrop.

The two went down to the dining room for breakfast. Kyoya happened to be sitting at the table drinking coffee too. He looked a little surprised by Kauru's sudden appearance. Kauru wasn't surprised that Kyoya was there and waved to him. They sat down and waited for their food to be put in front of them. Kauru retold the events of last night to Kyoya and got a nod in understanding. The three grabbed their stuff and went out to the limo that was waiting for them. They arrived an hour early so they walked to the club room. As of yesterday Kagome and Hakudoshi became the club's assistants. The two were happy with the job so everyone was happy too. Today Kagome and Hakudoshi came early with Haruhi and met them in the club room.

"Kauru are you okay?" Kagome asked him.

He nodded and asked. "Did Hikaru go home after you talked to him?"

"Yeah and he seemed very upset." She looked at him closely and then put a hand on his shoulder. "Talk to him."

Kauru nodded and then put an arm around her. They watched Hakudoshi and Haruhi as they watched Tamaki and Kyoya argue about the club's profit and themes. "Do you think that they will be happy together?" Kagome asked and then let her gaze wonder to the door.

"Yeah they are perfect for each other." Kauru answered with a smile. "You know I never asked how Hakudoshi seemed to know our tricks."

Kagome shrugged and then the door opened. Mori walked in with Honey on his shoulders and Hikaru walking on his left. Kauru turned his gaze away from his brother and to his girlfriend. She was giving him a look that said to talk to his twin. He sluggishly walked over to Hikaru who looked shocked.

"Why did you leave and where did you go?" Hikaru asked angrily.

Kauru clenched his teeth. "I left because of you and you have no right to know where I went."

"Mom was worried when I told her you hadn't come back! Do you know how worried she was about you and I got in trouble for it!" Hikaru yelled.

Kauru looked at him and then turned his head away with tears going down his cheeks. "I guess then I will call mom and tell her where I went and that I'm staying there for the next week or so."

He walked away from his twin with tears still falling and Kagome hugged him. He put his head on her shoulder and let the tears fall freely. Hikaru had yet to realize that Kauru was crying and stomped over to Tamaki and sat beside him. Said guy got up and walked over to Kauru and put a hand on his shoulder. The doors opened then and a guy with black hair tied into a high ponytail and red eyes walked in. Kagome could smell Naraku on his and knew this was a new incarnation. The guy faked surprise and blinked.

"I'm sorry I got lost and was wondering around. Do any of you know where room 1-A is?" He asked with a fake apologetic tone.

Kagome didn't answer and neither did anyone. Even though most of them weren't demons they could sense this guy was bad news. He tilted his head and grinned at Hakudoshi. "If it isn't my brother Hakudoshi. Cousin Kagome is here with you too. It's nice to finally meet you both."

Everyone noticed the way that Kagome and Hakudoshi stiffened and then Kagome punched the guy. He smirked and tried to lunge for her only to be stopped by Hakudoshi. Kagome gave Haruhi the secret signal to get everyone away from them. She got them to the back of the music room where a barrier was placed up to keep someone from finding them. The guy smacked Kagome and she hit the floor with claw marks on her cheek that was bleeding. Her and Hakudoshi dropped the illusions and attacked again. Kagome used her poison whip to wrap around his neck and threw him into the wall. She pinned him there.

"Where is Naraku?" She snarled with red eyes glaring into his own.

He laughed and asked. "Why would I tell you?"

He used her moment of distraction and pushed her away and disappeared. She was breathing heavily and so was Hakudoshi. Haruhi ran over and kneeled next to them. They looked at the frightened host club and they saw the fangs her and Hakudoshi had. Kauru was holding onto Tamaki with a frightened look. Kagome's heart broke a little but she pushed it aside and let a blue glow envelope herself and Hakudoshi healing them. She stood up and leaned against the wall so she could stay upright. Her eyes had yet to revert from their red.

"What are you?" Kyoya asked.

Kagome answered. "I am a demon and a miko. Hakudoshi is a hanyou or half demon and the incarnation of our enemy. My brothers are demons and hanyou's except Shippo isn't my brother. He is my adopted son."

They stared at her in disbelief and she turned showing them her tail. "Enough proof for you?"

They nodded and she fell forward and Hakudoshi brought out a phone. He started yelling into it for them to come to the school. Kagome sat up and looked down at her hand. Her claws were still visible and a few seconds later the door opened. All of Kagome's family ran in and Sesshomaru helped her up. The host club were slightly afraid but were trying to hide it. Hakudoshi had a hold on Haruhi's hand and he looked really nervous.

"He was Naraku's incarnation I know it. He called me his brother and Kagome his cousin." Hakudoshi explained. "He is alive and he is after us again. Damn why did you have to live?"

Hakudoshi actually was crying but his voice was even. "After all that he has done to us and what he made us do."

Kagura and Kanna wrapped their arms around Hakudoshi and they all were crying. Sesshomaru had a hand on Kagura's shoulder with a grim look. Inuyasha was holding Kagome and Kikyo both who were holding onto each other. Sango was crying into Miroku's shoulder. Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo were looking down at the ground sadly. "We should tell them they saw everything."

Kagome asked. "Are you familiar with the tale of the shikon no tama?"

They nodded and Hakudoshi started. "The tale is true. All of the people in the tale are standing in front of you. Kagome was a time-traveling miko who released Inuyasha an inu-hanyou from his seal and they met up with a lot of allies. Kagura, Kanna, and I are Naraku's incarnations. He forced us to kill and to try to kill."

Shippo took over. "We are not evil but that guy who came here was. Naraku is alive and now that he knows that you guys have associated with Kagome and Hakudoshi you are in danger."

Kagome stepped forward. "I'm sorry we never told you but we thought Naraku was dead."

Kauru asked. "Why is he after you guys anyway?"

Kagome answered. "We were the only one's brave enough to go up against him and then we had tried to kill him so now he wants revenge since we also destroyed the shikon no tama forever."

"Why doesn't Haruhi look scared?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi laughed a little. "I've known since the beach trip when Hakudoshi asked to court me."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mori asked.

Hakudoshi answered. "We didn't know how you would react but considering what happened we had no choice. We are sorry and if you want nothing to do with us we will disappear."

They looked shocked for a minute. Kagome stated. "We may have to leave anyway so that Naraku doesn't attack you. He has a knack for pinning people against each other and then he would probably make it look like we killed you."

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder and she nodded. "We want an answer from you. Do you still want us to be around you or should we disappear?"

Kauru stepped forward. "I want you to stay because no matter what you are our friends."

The others nodded and she nodded. Sesshomaru whispered to her and she winced a little. They finally took notice of the three claw marks on Kagome's cheeks and gulped. She growled a little and they put the illusions back up. Hakudoshi and Kagome waved to their family and then turned to the host club. "Now what are you going to do?" Kyoya asked. Kagome grinned along with Hakudoshi and Haruhi. "We protect you."

* * *

Review

Finally the incarnation comes into play and I hope you like this chapter


	13. Chapter 13:Images from the Past

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Naraku's incarnation, and Kaiko and Kai

* * *

Kagome had convinced Kanna, Kohaku, Shippo, and Rin to come back to school to help protect the host club. Right now the host club and they are sitting on the couches facing each other. The Inu group was chatting amongst themselves while peaking over the other's shoulders to look at the host club. Finally Kagome smiled and hugged Shippo while kissing his head. He rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed Rin's hand.

"We have decided who is protecting who. So I will be protecting Hikaru and Kauru. Rin will be protecting Tamaki. Hakudoshi obviously is protecting Haruhi. Shippo will protect Kyoya. Lastly Kohaku and Kanna will protect Mori and Honey. Any objections?" Kagome explained.

No one said anything so they all took that as everyone was good. Kagome looked over at her friends and wondered about something. She looked at her hands for a minute then realized something rather important. "Kanna do you still have your mirror?" Kanna nodded and brought out her mirror and the host club gaped. "See if you can find Naraku or the incarnation."

An image appeared in the mirror and they saw the incarnation sitting in class. Kagome nodded and Kanna put the mirror down on the floor. The host club looked at Kanna but then noticed that she was looking at the mirror again. Another image appeared and this one of was the past. In the mirror was the day Kanna died but was given life again by magic. The host club watched as Kanna's body started shattering and then was reassembled all of a sudden and her mirror image changed again. It was the day at Kaguya's castle. The host club saw Kagome and Inuyasha kiss and she winced at the looks she was getting. Then it changed to Kagome sitting Inuyasha and then Shippo jumping onto her shoulder laughing.

"Such good times." Kagome whispered but everyone heard.

The image changed again to Kagura waking up with a huge hole through her and then regenerating. It shifted to Hakudoshi killing a rat demon and having Kohaku take the shrine from his back. Haruhi looked at Hakudoshi who was staring at the image still. The image shifted to when Tsubaki had placed the curse on Kagome and her body was moving on its own and then to Miroku groping Kagome who jumped behind Inuyasha telling him to kill Miroku. The others were stifling laughter. She didn't really care and then the image shifted again. This time to Inuyasha and Kagome looking at each other lovingly and then it shifted to Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing and Kagome crying watching then running away. Finally it came to Kagome and Shippo in the wolf den and Koga confessing his undying love to her which her and Shippo sweatdropped too.

"I'm glad he stopped doing that and mated Ayame." Kagome said and ruffled Shippo's hair. "We made a good team back then huh?"

Shippo grinned. "Mamma you and Inuyasha made a good team back then with your sacred arrows and his wind scar we were unbeatable."

The image in the mirror turned to one that made them all look at sadly. It was where Kagome's arrow was shot back at her right into her back and then she was taken by Kaguya. Kagome grabbed a quiver of arrows out of her bag and then whispered to Shippo. He transformed into a bow and she shot the arrow at a target which then turned to dust. The host club was shocked but then looked at her impressed. Shippo turned back and put an arm around Kagome and laughed.

"We never had a chance to say goodbye to Totosai I wonder what happened to him. Along with Souten who we hadn't seen since I dueled with her." Shippo wondered out loud. "Come to think of it we never actually saw a lot of people that we had known."

Kagome looked at the mirror as it changed to the final battle with Naraku. He had managed to get away with the help of a demon that was nearby. Kagome's, Hakudoshi's, and Shippo's eyes turned red as they noticed that he left while they were healing. The three's eyes went back to normal and they sighed sadly at the thought of what was to come. The door opened and two people ran in and tackled Kagome. She opened her eyes and saw that it was…two teenage girls?

"Auntie Kagome!" They exclaimed.

Her eyes widened and she looked at Shippo. He looked just as confused but then looked at the door. Koga and Ayame were standing there watching with a smirk. Kagome then realized that they were Koga's daughters. She got up with the help of the two girls. They had red hair and blue eyes. One had her hair in a ponytail and the other had pig tails and Kagome looked over at Koga.

"These are our daughters and we wanted them to help you protect your friends. Their names are Kai and Kaiko." Ayame said while Koga smirked. "They were anxious to meet you too."

Kagome smiled at the two wolf demons that had tails similar to Koga's. Kai seemed to be the one with hair in a high ponytail and Kaiko had hers in pigtails. The girls were grinning and looking at the host club. The host club blinked a few times.

"Kaiko you can protect Hikaru and Kai can help her." Hikaru looked at Kaiko weirdly. "They are wolf demons they are capable of handling Naraku's incarnation."

Kagome introduced everyone and then bid goodbye to Koga and Ayame. Kaiko and Kai were staying to help with the planning. They watched as the mirror image changed again to when Hakudoshi was shot with Kagome's sacred arrow and it went through him. He glared at her half-heartedly then smiled. The image shifted to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha battling with their swords. Kagome rolled her eyes at the image. It changed to Kagome when the infant started groping around in her soul and took her under his control. She growled at the image and it changed to the day that Hakudoshi, Kagura, and Kanna joined the group along with Kohaku. It changed to Kohaku killing his whole family and then him being killed by the castle guards and Sango supposedly dieing with him. Kohaku turned his head away and they saw he was crying. Kagome hugged him and whispered in his ear. Next it showed the band of seven trying to kill them. Kagome was healing Koga when the cave was almost blown up by the one member. Then the mirror image's stopped and the host club looked up at them.

"How do we keep them safe when the final battle starts again?" Shippo asked.

Kagome put a finger on her chin then stated. "Put them in the safe house and have Kaiko and Kai watch them. First things first though. We can't have Naraku rampaging in the city or anywhere near here. Where do we go?"

"We can go to the island that my dad owns." Kaiko suggested. "No one knows about it except dad so we can have the final battle there."

Kagome nodded and then said. "Let's hope we all make it out this time around."

* * *

Review


	14. Chapter 14:Sparing

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Naraku's incarnation, and Kaiko and Kai

I know that it's weird that I've updated like three chapters today but this was something I wanted to do so enjoy!

* * *

Kagome and Kauru walked to her limo with the others trailing behind them with their respective charge. Kyoya and Shippo got along quite well and talked about hacking into files and downloading viruses that could crash someone's computer or phone by spamming them. To say the two were weird was an understatement. Kanna was talking to Kohaku, Honey, and Mori about her mirror and how she can see images. Tamaki liked the way Rin acted and the fact she was very lively. Hikaru was talking to Kaiko about wolf demons and how they travel in packs. Kagome was happy with the way everyone was getting along and decided to bring them all to dinner. They arrived at the mansion and Kagome was promptly dragged away by Sango for girl talk. Five minutes later Kagome came back to see them lounging around in the living room.

"What did Sango want?" Hakudoshi asked.

Kagome answered. "She wanted to know if after Naraku is defeated if her and Miroku can get married since they have waited for about a year and a half now. She also wanted to know if violet was an ok color for the bridesmaid dresses."

"Where is Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Kanna asked.

Kagome shrugged and sat down next to Kauru and Shippo. Inuyasha and Kikyo walked into the room with Mai. Kagome waved to them and they waved back. Inuyasha took Mai and started rocking her to sleep. She soon was asleep and they handed her to Kagome then called Miroku in. Said guy wasn't happy that he had gotten woken up.

"Which one of you can watch Mai while I take Kikyo to dinner?"

Miroku was about to answer when Kagome did. "Miroku can since I did it the last time."

He rubbed the back of his head and picked Mai up. Sango came out and took Mai with her to feed her. Kikyo thanked Sango then gave Kagome a hug then slipped her jacket on and left with Inuyasha. Kagome rubbed her eyes and then jumped up saying she would be back. She came back a few minutes later with a naginata blade in her hand. She tossed it to Hakudoshi who grinned and she nodded. They told the others to follow them. Kagome had improved her sword skills and wanted to spar with Hakudoshi using his naginata. They went to a training grounds and everyone sat on the sides.

Kagome and Hakudoshi started battling it out with everyone gaping. Hakudoshi sent a ball of fire at Kagome and she put a barrier up. "This is first blood okay?" She asked and he nodded. They started swinging their blades around and trying to hit the other. She used her fox fire and threw it at Hakudoshi who dodged easily. She made her poison whip without poison and flicked it towards him. He was jumping away and got caught by his leg. She pulled him down and he hit the ground. No blood was drawn so they continued.

Hakudoshi whistled and Entei appeared to Hakudoshi's side. Kirara transformed and came to Kagome. They started battling in the air and the others watched shocked. Kagome flipped backwards and off of Kirara landing on her feet and then grabbed an arrow and shot it at Hakudoshi. He wasn't hit but knocked off Entei but landed on his feet. Sesshomaru appeared beside them and smirked. "They had to spar now." He said and the others looked at the two fighters. Kagome kicked Hakudoshi in the stomach sending him flying into a tree then used her whip to cut him making him bleed but he wasn't poisoned. She smirked in victory and he walked over and nodded.

"I needed that." Kagome breathed out. "It feels so good to finally get to use my powers in a spar."

Hakudoshi nodded. "Maybe we should have a seven way spar."

The demons present smirked and got up. Kanna grabbed her mirror and smirked. She had been meaning to try this out again and now was the perfect time. The host club watched as they all got into fighting stances. Kagome stared attacking Sesshomaru while Shippo fought with Kanna. Kaiko and Kai were fighting Hakudoshi. They were all smirking and all of a sudden a mirror figure appeared beside Kanna and she pointed at Shippo who smirked. He knew what this thing could do but if he could draw blood from Kanna he could win. He dodged the mirror figure's fist but was hit into a tree by the other hand. He laughed and jumped onto the Mirror figure's shoulder. When it tried to hit him he moved and it smashed its own shoulder in half making the left arm fall off. It wasn't like the time before and the mirror figure took the damage. Using this as an opening he cut Kanna drawing blood and eliminating her.

Kaiko and Kai were dodging every blow that Hakudoshi tried to deliver to them and countered with their speed. He watched them and found a gap in their guard and used it to draw blood from Kai but Kaiko was able to dodge. She kicked him in the chin and then the stomach. With a grin she delivered a small cut to his wrist with her claws and drew blood. He left the battle and sat with Kai and Kanna. Shippo attacked Kaiko and they started fighting. Shippo was fast but Kaiko was faster but wasn't able to dodge the fox fire and got her arm burnt. No blood was drawn so she continued with her fight and tried to kick him but he caught he foot and twisted her around but she landed on her feet. Both looked down and saw that they had drawn blood on each other and left with only two left.

Sesshomaru dodged Kagome's poison whip and then retaliated with his own. He never noticed the fox fire behind him till it singed his wrist. He looked at Kagome who was smirking at him. He grinned and then grabbed tokijin that was in his obi. Kagome drew her blade and the two started fighting with swords. Kagome dodged a strike from tokijin and then tried to cut Sesshomaru but was blocked by his blade. She cursed his reflexes and tried to knock his feet out from under him. She managed to get a blow to the shin instead but no blood so she kicked him in the ribs. He grabbed her foot and she used her other to kick him in the side. He let go of her legs and used his poison whip to pull her up by her ankle. She cut his wrist with her blade drawing a little blood and winning the seven way spar.

"I win now put me down!" She yelled at him.

He dropped her and she landed on her feet. With a grin she walked over to the others. They were shocked and that's when Miroku, Sango, Mai, Koga, Ayame, and Kagura came out. They had seen the spar from the window and Sango wanted to fight Kagome now. Kagome nodded and she noticed Hairikotsu was on Sango's back and she wore her demon slayer uniform. Kagome grinned and they took their places across from each other. Sango started off by throwing her hairikotsu at Kagome who dodged and jumped onto it using it for momentum. She grabbed Sango and threw her over her shoulder but she landed on her feet. They both got out their blades and started fighting with them. Sango's hidden blade cut through her uniform and she aimed it at Kagome but was blocked by a dagger Kagome had. They both started fighting with more vigor then ever and then Sango was cut along her leg and bleeding. Kagome healed it and then sighed.

"I want a turn now." Kagura stated.

Sesshomaru said. "No, not while you're pregnant."

Kagura rolled her eyes but nodded and they all went inside. The host club was commenting on all of their skill and that they were the strongest people they had ever known. Kagome and Hakudoshi grinned and started telling all about the battles they had in the past. Sesshomaru looked outside at the sky that was now many different colors wondering when this all would be over and they could be happy again.

* * *

Review


	15. Chapter 15: Threats and plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Naraku's incarnation, Kai, and Kaiko

* * *

Kagome and the rest of the group decided to stay the night at their respective charges house. Kyoya had no qualms with Shippo staying the night at his mansion. Kai decided to take over watching Mori for the night so Kohaku and Kanna could go together with Honey. Kagome and Rin went to Tamaki's mansion and were put in a room with two beds and a bathroom. They shrugged and unpacked their bags. Hikaru and Kaiko got along well so he had no problem with her staying at his place. Hakudoshi knew that Haruhi was staying at the mansion so he stayed as well. Kagome and Rin were sitting on their beds talking.

"Do you think that Naraku will try anything at school?" Rin asked.

Kagome answered. "No he would have to be an idiot to try anything then."

"I'm just scared to think what would happen if Shippo was dead and I lived. I love him and don't want to live in a world without him." She replied with a sigh.

Kagome smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "I know what you mean. I used to think I loved Inuyasha but now I know that was nothing but a crush. I love Kauru and want to protect him. I would die if it meant he lived."

The girls started thinking of ways to protect their charge after school. Rin wanted to know if there was a way to become a demon if you're human. Kagome nodded and then told her that if she drank the blood of a demon she would turn into a demon. Rin also wanted to know that since she had a court mark from Shippo that she would have to drink his blood. Kagome texted Sesshomaru and he said that if she wanted to be a demon and mated to Shippo she would have to drink his blood.

"Do you think if I asked Shippo he would turn me into a demon?" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded. "That way you could be around for a long time and be with his always."

"Kanna should let Kohaku do the same so he can be around for a long time too." Rin stated.

The girls yawned and went to sleep only to be woken by a crash. They bolted out the door to see that it was a note for Kagome and Rin. They read it over.

_Miko and ningen,_

_ You should know that your foolish attempts to do anything are wasted. I will kill you both and then the rest of you_

_ Naraku_

Kagome growled and looked around. She called the others and told them of the note. Shippo was half ready to come down there to get Rin. Rin took the phone and said that since it was only eight they could come over. Kyoya and Shippo were going to stay the night at the mansion as well and they sent Hikaru and Kaiko to Mori's and Honey, Kanna, and Kohaku there as well. When Shippo and Kyoya were there they went into Kagome and Rin's room. She placed a barrier around the place.

"He knows where we are and he is threatening us now. It's time we find shelter and school is over in a week anyway so we should plan a 'trip' out of town." Kagome put air quotes around trip. "To that island that Koga said we could use as our war zone."

Kauru asked. "What about us?"

"We might have to leave you with Kaiko and Kai while we battle." Rin stated and turned to Shippo who had opened his mouth to object. "I want you to turn me into a demon."

"Why?" He asked.

"I love you and want to be with you always. If I became a demon I would live as long as you and I could help fight Naraku." Rin answered.

Shippo said yes and she got ready to drink his blood. The others watched in what seemed to be horror but didn't say anything. Shippo cut his wrist and let her drink his blood. She gagged and he smirked as her body started to pulse. Her hair grew longer, her ears were pointed, she had a fluffy tail and her court mark on her neck shifted to a mating mark and he let her bite him. Then his court mark turned into a mating mark. She hugged him and he told her how to do an illusion. Kagome smiled and ruffled Shippo's hair with a huge smile.

"Rin that means you're my daughter now!" She exclaimed. "Now I want grandchildren in the next fifty years you two."

Both blushed and she smirked in victory. Kauru looked at her and asked. "How long do demons live?"

"Over seven hundred years." Kagome answered. "Koga and Ayame are over five hundred years old and still look the same except now they have kids who are about four hundred."

Kauru nodded and looked up at the sky through the window. Kyoya then left with Tamaki for bed. Shippo dragged Kauru to the room that they were sharing leaving the girls alone. Rin crawled under her blanket and fell asleep along with Kagome. Unknown to them two pairs of red eyes had watched from outside the barrier.

* * *

Review


	16. Chapter 16: The battle has started

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Kaiko, Kai, Cazeres

I want to thank Eaten Alive By Boredom for the name and the ideas you are awesome. Now enjoy!

* * *

A week of school had flown by so fast and finally it was summer vacation. Most people would be happy but not the host club or Taisho's. Today they were getting permission from all the host club's parents to take a summer trip. Once everyone was done packing what they needed to they went to the Taisho mansion. Kagome was looking down at the ground and then at Hakudoshi. A couple days ago Kohaku was turned into an inu demon and mated Kanna. Now they looked up at their friends and family. Kai and Kaiko drove them to a dock where a huge boat was docked. They all climbed aboard and set sail for the island that would be a war zone.

Kagome stared into the sea with a sad expression. She knew this was the end and she would embrace it but she wondered what would happen to Kauru. Then she turned to look at the island in the distance with confidence knowing she would risk her life for them. Hakudoshi walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. The two shared a look and then looked back at Kauru and Haruhi were talking. The rest of the host club was watching as they approached the island. Kagome tapped Kauru's shoulder and motioned for him to follow her. They walked to the edge of the boat where no one could hear them.

"Kauru this battle might cost the lives of my family and me. I want you to know something." She paused and took a deep breath. "I love you. I think I have since I met you."

He looked at her shocked but smiled. "I love you too."

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. They were oblivious to everything but each other at that moment and didn't see the others watching smiling. The two broke apart and a few tears fell down Kagome's cheeks and she hugged him. Hakudoshi brought Haruhi close and crashed his lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer.

"I love you Haruhi." He whispered.

She let herself cry the tears that she had been holding back. "I love you too."

He held her to him while holding back tears of his own. He had been waiting forever to meet someone who didn't care about his past and now he might lose her or die himself. Hakudoshi looked back over at Kauru and Kagome. She was crying and he had a few tears of his own going down his cheeks. He no longer could stand it and let the tears fall freely shocking everyone. The island was about five minutes away so the host club decided to say their goodbyes to everyone. Kaiko and Kai looked down at the ground then at the island. Hikaru walked up to Kaiko and grabbed her hand.

"I like you." He whispered and she smiled.

She answered. "I like you too."

He hugged her and she put her arms around his neck. Tamaki confessed that he liked Kai who admitted to liking him back. The others watched in mild shock and a little grief that they may never see them again after this. They docked and then went to where the host club was going to stay. It was an underground bomb shelter with metal doors and shutters. There were ten cots and then a fridge filled with food and water. Each of them was given swords just in case they needed protection.

"I guess this is goodbye." They said a little saddened.

Kagome kissed Kauru once more then they left while Kai and Kaiko stayed behind. The inu group went to the beach as they saw a swarm of demons heading towards them. Kagome gulped and looked at the others. She grabbed Hakudoshi's hand and squeezed. Both knew what was about to happen and they wanted to make it count and kill Naraku and his incarnation who they found out was named Cazeres. The demons got closer and everyone took a battle position. A camera was set up outside so the host club watched as this happened. The demons were coming in fast and Sango threw hairikotsu and killed some but there were a lot more. Inuyasha used his wind scar and the demons remains fell to the ground and into the water. Kagome purified the water so no miasma would seep into the ocean.

A swarm of a thousand was coming now even after they defeated the other set. The others started attacking and taking out the demons that were attacking. Naraku and Cazeres were nowhere in sight but their scent was everywhere. Kagome barely had time to dodge the tentacle that was about to pierce her stomach. Naraku chuckled darkly and his eyes met the red ones of Kagome. She growled at him and notched an arrow but it passed right by him. He had a smug look on his face till his barrier fell and then it pierced Cazeres. His smirk turned into a glare while she had the smug smirk now.

"Little miko it seems that you have gotten a bit more powerful. But that doesn't mean anything you are still the pathetic copy of Kikyo and are useless." Naraku taunted.

Kagome wasn't even a bit fazed by his remark and ignored it completely. Instead she shot her arrow towards his heart but he caught it and it evaporated in his hand. She poured her spiritual powers into her sword and charged at Naraku but was stopped by Cazeres and he was holding a katana. She growled and stabbed it into his chest but was met with him disappearing and seeing him on a paper crane just like Byakuya's. Her eyes widened then she side way glanced at Hakudoshi who was trying to get to Naraku. The others were handling the demons. Inside the mini base the host club watched in shock and Kaiko whispered to Kai who nodded. Kaiko ran out the door and to the battlefield and staretd fighting the demons.

"What is she doing?" Hikaru asked.

Kai answered. "Helping them so they don't get overwhelmed."

Kaiko killed a few demons and then went to help Sango who was struggling with the demons. Kagome was still fighting off some demons that were protecting Naraku. Cazeres appeared beside his master and brought out a mirror much like Kanna's. It was black with the same design and the grin on Naraku's face was enough to know this wasn't good.

"Cazeres has the power of all my past incarnations but twice the power. His mirror can suck out a demon's soul so let's see if you can fight this time."

Kagome dodged a demon's claws then killed it with a single sweep of her sword. The mirror in Cazeres hands started glowing a faint purple and he pointed it at Kagome. She felt a pull on her soul and quickly put a barrier up to prevent her soul from being taken out of her body. The barrier wasn't holding that well and she knew that she needed a plan quick. Something started hitting the barrier and she saw it was blades of winds in the shape of kunai from the fan in Cazeres hand. The fan was blue with a design of a spider on it.

The barrier started falling apart and she looked to see the mirror was glowing even brighter. Finally the barrier broke. "Oh no."

* * *

Review


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Cazeres, Kaiko, and Kai

The story is about to come to an end and I hope you all enjoyed my story. But until the end enjoy!

* * *

Kagome could feel her soul being pulled out of her body and she was starting to lose feeling. Her whole body was going numb except for the searing pain that came with getting your soul sucked out of you. That's when Kanna jumped into the battle and put her mirror up and started sucking Kagome's soul from Cazeres mirror to her own. The host club was watching in horror especially Kauru as he watched his true love have her soul sucked out of her. Kagome fell to the ground trying to hold onto the rest of her soul that still felt like it was being pulled out. Kagura started fighting with Cazeres with her fan. All of a sudden Kagome's soul barreled into her body again. She took a deep breath and shakily stood up and staggered a little.

Hakudoshi wasn't haven't much luck with trying to take out Naraku. The bastard had his barrier up and was acting like the coward he was. Hiding behind his incarnation and demons. Nothing had changed in five hundred years except he was stronger than before. A tentacle scrapped his side and then another scrapped his right leg. He wouldn't go down until Naraku was dead. Sesshomaru was helping him but neither could get the barrier down. The only people who could were occupied or in Kagome's case getting her soul pulled from her body. Inuyasha was defending Kikyo who had gotten her leg crushed and now was unable to walk instead she shot her arrows all around.

"Coward!" Hakudoshi yelled at Naraku.

A tentacle that had come out from the barrier struck him through the stomach but he stayed strong even when Naraku twisted it. He was a hanyou and would heal eventually. Again the host club was terrified when they saw the thing through Hakudoshi's stomach even if he stayed on his feet.

"I have to help." Kai stated. "If I don't get Hakudoshi out of there he will die."

Before anyone could stop her she was out the door and running towards Hakudoshi. He grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Naraku and his bloodied tentacle. Sesshomaru took the chance to use bakusaiga to tear into Naraku's flesh. Naraku tried to flee but was met with a strong barrier that Kikyo and Kagome had made together to prevent Naraku from escaping. Kanna was knocked into a tree and hit her head dropping her mirror. Cazeres shot fire mixed with wind blades at her. Her eyes widened and she readied for the impact and the horrible death that awaited her. Kagome threw herself in front of Kanna and got cut in several places along with a burnt torso.

"Kagome! No!" Kanna yelled and grabbed Kagome and watched as her miko powers healed the cuts but the burn was still there. "Why did you take that attack for me?" Kanna cried and then turned to glare at Cazeres. Her eyes turned red with rage that she didn't know she had. "Don't Kanna he will use your attacks against you."

Kanna's eyes turned back to black and she helped Kagome stand. Kagura was sent flying by an attack and Sesshomaru caught her easily. He set her on her feet and they went back to back fighting another swarm of demons. The two tore through the demons and created a pathway to Naraku who was behind the demons inside his barrier. A tentacle shot out at them and was met with bakusaiga and Kagura's wind blades.

Kaiko was pushed back thanks to a middle level demon that was attacking her. It had glowing red eyes and a pair of bat wings on its back. His hair was gray and tied into a high ponytail. She was thrown to the ground when he shot some wind at her. The demon raised its claws and was bringing them down to sever her head when a blade stopped it. They looked up to see Inuyasha standing there. He pushed the demon back and used the wind scar killing hundreds of demons. The others were fairing ok for the time being and Kagome jumped onto a tree branch and shot fox fire at a couple demons that had been attacking Shippo. He looked up and nodded towards her then went to help Rin with the two demons she was fighting.

Bodies of demons laid everywhere and blood covered their clothing. The host club was disgusted and horrified at what they saw. All of a sudden the door was opened revealing the incarnation Cazeres. He smirked sadistically at them and charged forward. He had knocked out everyone one of them and he already held the wolf demon Kai in his arms so he grabbed Hikaru, Kauru, and Haruhi then disappeared. Naraku smirked when he saw what Cazeres held in his arms and he sent tentacles to wrap around them and brought them into his barrier.

The others turned when they heard Naraku laugh and saw what he held. Their eyes widened and a lot of them went red and were beating on his barrier trying to get to them. Naraku smirked and squeezed a little eliciting a gasp and cry of pain from the people he held. All of them were awake now and struggling against him and looked at the horrified faces of their friends. Kagome poured her holy powers into her hand and hit the barrier effectively breaking it and then growled at Naraku.

"You will die today Naraku and I will take pleasure in purifying your body slowly." Kagome snarled and then charged at Naraku who put Kauru in front of him making Kagome stop.

Naraku laughed. "Kukuku little miko I will kill them slowly if you try anything."

Kagome asked in a malicious tone. "What do you want?"

"You." Was all Naraku said and dropped all of them in favor of Kagome. She was lifted off her feet and in front of him. He slammed her against the tree and she fell onto the ground. She mouthed something to the others and they grabbed the host club members and dragged them away from what was about to happen. Kagome's eyes changed to red again and her face started becoming more animalistic.

* * *

Review


	18. Chapter 18: Naraku's defeat

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Cazeres, Kaiko, Kai, Akihiro, Akihito, and Akihiko

I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

.

Kagome's face lengthened into a snout and her body became that of a fox. Her body was black and she had dog ears but a fox tail and the body of a fox. She let out a howl and the host club watched in shock. She had transformed into her demon form as a last resort. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and the two jumped to where Naraku was and transformed as well. Naraku was surrounded by full-fledged demon's that were after his blood. This didn't look good for him but he would fight till his last breath. The three let out a simultaneous battle cry and charged at Naraku. He dodged Inuyasha's teeth that had been aimed for his torso and then Sesshomaru's who had aimed for his neck. He however couldn't dodge Kagome's paw and was sent flying.

"Wench!" He yelled.

The others grinned and watched as Kagome lunged at him again. He dodged but got his tentacle caught and was swung around into a tree. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both lunged at him now so they could tear into him. Naraku panicked and put his barrier up but it was knocked down almost as easily as it was put up. Cazeres was watching from his place in the sky but he didn't notice Kagura behind him. Before he could react his head was cut clean off and his body disinagrated into nothing but left behind the mirror and fan. She picked them up and smirked in victory handing them to Shippo and Hakudoshi who set them on fire destroying them and any trace of Naraku in them.

Naraku was now alone and he had no way to save himself. Either he was purified or mauled. Neither sounded good to him and he decided to hold the battle out as long as he could. The others knew not to get in the way and kept watch to make sure no other demons were around. That's when another swarm appeared and attacked them. Mori and Honey joined in fighting the demons. They were easily defeated and their bodies fell to the ground. The host club watched as the three full demons circled the helpless Naraku. They let out a howl that was known to the other full demons. Shippo walked forward with Rin and they transformed into their full demon forms. Finally Koga, Ayame, Kaiko, and Kai did too and Naraku was shaking slightly.

"Goodbye Naraku." Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi called.

The full demons took turns in attacking Naraku and now it was Kagome's turn. Her fangs turned pink with purifying powers. She bit into him and pierced his heart with her glowing fang. His body was purified into dust and all the full demons turned back. All of them fell to the ground from exhaustion. Naraku was gone for good and now they were going to have the happy ending they wanted. The host club looked at them in shock and then with admiration. Hakudoshi fell to his knees in tears along with Kagura and Kanna. They were officially free and would never be under anyone else's control. They were their own person now and would live life the way they wanted. Kagura got up then gasped in pain making everyone look at her.

"Sesshomaru my water just broke."

His eyes widened and they took her into the base and readied for the birth of the child. Out of all of them the only people who knew how to deliver a baby were Sango and Kagome. So they asked Kanna for help and Haruhi too. They booted the males out of the room and started with the preparations. Kagura gasped in pain again and they all looked at each other. Kanna was dabbing at Kagura's forehead with a small smile. She would have a niece or nephew. An hour passed and finally Kagura had given birth to three baby boys. The first and the oldest had Sesshomaru's gold eyes but he had his mother's hair. They named him Akihiko. The second boy had his mother's ruby eyes and silver hair with streaks of black through it. He was named Akihiro. The final boy had black hair with silver tips and bangs and his father's gold eyes. His name was Akihito.

"You did good Kagura." Kagome praised.

Kagura nodded and slumped into the cot with sweat covering her forehead. Sesshomaru held their two oldest while Kanna held Akihito. Sango leaned against the wall then slid down onto her butt. Miroku sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap giving her a shoulder massage. Kagome followed Kagura's lead and fell onto a cot and sagged from exhaustion. Her eyes closed and she instantly fell asleep. Sesshomaru looked around at everyone and sighed.

"We will stay here for the night then set out in the morning." He stated and grabbed Kagura's hand.

Kauru looked at Kagome then smiled. He walked over and took her hand and kissed it lightly. She groaned and moved a little then fell silent. Hikaru was hugging Kaiko who was looking quite happy. Tamaki was holding hands with Kai and she had her head on his shoulder. Hakudoshi was holding Haruhi close to him and then he sat down pulling her into his lap and kissing her lightly. Haruhi smiled and put her head between his neck and Shoulder with a sigh of relief.

"I'm happy everyone is safe." She whispered to him.

He looked up. "I'm glad you're safe."

She smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Hakudoshi put her in a cot and sat down beside her and fell asleep leaning against the cot. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It was at least three in the morning and she was tired. She looked around and smiled at what she saw. Everyone was safe and happy even after what had just happened. She looked at Sango who was awake and then they slipped out the door into a hall.

"Do you think we can finish planning my wedding when we get back and recovered?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded and then asked. "Do you think they will ever be the same after what they just saw?"

"They are strong willed so yes I think they will be the same maybe even better." Sango answered.

A few hours later everyone was up and they were ready to leave. During the ride mostly everyone was asleep or gazing into the distance. Kagura and Sesshomaru were happy now that they wouldn't have to fight and could raise their children. Kagome looked out into the distance wondering whether her and Kauru would be together still in a few years.

"Kagome when we get back home do you want to meet my parents?" Kauru asked.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah I would."

* * *

Review


	19. Chapter 19: Meeting the Parents

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Cazeres, Kaiko, Kai, Mai, Akihito, Akihiko, Akihiro

* * *

Kagome was extremely nervous today and so was Kaiko. Today was the day they meet Hikaru and Kauru's parents and were freaking out. Sango's wedding was all planned and was going to happen in a month but for right now she was finishing preparing. Kagome picked out a simple yet elegant black dress that came just below her knees with dark blue sash around the waist. She put on black flats and curled her hair. To finish off her outfit she put in a dark blue bow clip in her hair. Kaiko had on a red dress that came just below her knees. It had a black sash around the waist and black flats. Her long red hair was put in a bun with curled strands of hair framing her face. The two were really nervous but did best to hide it.

It had been about a week since the fight with Naraku and they were all fairing nicely. Thanks to Kagome and Kikyo's holy powers that is. The two got to the Hitachiin mansion and stopped at the door. Kagome rang the doorbell and were met with the twins grinning faces. They were wearing dressy clothes as well. Both had on black slacks and a white button up shirt. Over the shirts they had vests. Kauru's was dark blue while Hikaru's was red. Their jaws dropped when they saw the girls and then grinned again.

"You look beautiful." They said at the same time.

They offered their arms to the girls and led them to the dining hall. The parents were shocked to say the least when they saw the girls. The mother's eyes lit up and the father's showed approval. Inside the two girls were jumping for joy but on the outside they had on polite smiles. The twins led them to their seats and pulled them out for them. The girls sat down and thanked them when they pushed their chairs in and took their seats on either side of them. The mother was staring at them with a contemplating look.

Finally she asked. "Did either of you ever think of modeling?"

"N-no." They answered.

She looked at them. "You both are very beautiful so I think you two could model."

They smiled at her and looked at Hikaru and Kauru. They both met their gaze with an apologetic one. They had all graduated from high school so they were free to do anything they wanted. The father looked at them and asked. "What are your names?"

"Kagome Taisho."

"Kaiko Ookami."

He looked at them again with a small smile. "You too look the part and sound the part. I approve completely."

The girls breathed a sigh of relief and then looked at the mother. She was grinning and it was uncanny how much the grin on her face matched the twins. Well now they knew where they got the grin from. She thought back to what her sons had told them a couple days ago.

Flashback:

_She sat beside her husband at dinner looking at her two sons. They had grown so much in the last year and seem to also be maturing. Today Hikaru and Kauru had said that they had something important to discuss with them. She eyed her boys and the serious face they had on._

_ "What is this about?" Her husband asked in his deep voice._

_ Kauru spoke first. "We have met people.."_

_ "..these two people are girls.."_

_ Kauru continued. "..we have fallen in love with them.."_

_ "..and are dating them.." Hikaru said._

_ They both said. "We would like permission to ask them to marry us."_

_ She was shocked to hear this and so was her husband. They stared at the two and realized that this was no joke and that they were completely serious. Of course she wanted her boys to be happy but first they needed to meet the girls. "We have to meet them first before we decided. Bring them over for dinner in a couple days then we will decide."_

End of flashback

She smiled. "I approve."

The twins grinned and nodded their heads. The two girls didn't notice the secret look that passed between the two twins. When dinner was over the girls left and the twins took out the rings in their pockets. Hikaru had bought a diamond ring that had a wolf carved into the stone. Kauru had gotten a diamond ring that had two stones on the side. In one of the stone's was a fox and the other was a dog. The middle was collaboration and basically Kagome's demon form. With one final look at the ring they headed upstairs for bed.

* * *

Review


	20. Chapter 20:

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Mai, Akihiro, Akihiko, Akihito, Cazeres, Kaiko, and Kai

This is the second to last chapter so Enjoy!

* * *

Sango smoothed out her dress with a sigh. Today was her wedding day and she was both nervous and elated. Now that Naraku was officially gone she could marry Miroku and not have to worry about the wind tunnel taking him away from her. Her dress was pearl white with a sweetheart neckline and a purple sash around her waist. The dress had a couple inches trailing behind her and she was wearing a pair of pearl white two inch high heels. Kagome walked in and smiled at Sango. She was wearing a dress that had a dress that had a sweetheart neckline and a pixie skirt. The skirt was purple while the top part was black with purple designs. Sango's hair was done up in a bun with a tiara there. The veil was attached to it and hung to below her chin. Kagome's hair was curled and pinned back.

"You look beautiful Sango." Kagome said with a smile.

Sango smiled slightly. "T-thank y-y-you."

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked concerned.

Sango sat down. "I wish my mother and father could have been here for this. To walk me down the aisle and hand me off to Miroku."

Kagome hugged her and then they fixed her make-up. The other two bridesmaids were Kanna and Kagura. The two walked into the room with smiles on their faces. Sango was smiling too and she hoped that she wouldn't trip. The music started and she was walked down the aisle by Kohaku. He handed her off to Miroku with a kiss on the cheek. They faced the priest and he started the ceremony.

"Do you Miroku Taisho take Sango Ookami to be your wife?"

Miroku answered. "I do."

"Do you Sango Ookami take Miroku Taisho to be your husband?"

She smiled. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Miroku lifted Sango's veil and kissed her. Sango was in heaven as he kissed her and she couldn't help but feel at peace. Everyone was either crying or clapping for them. Kagome dabbed at her eyes and then smiled at Sango. The two newlyweds walked back down the aisle towards the door and to the limo that waited for them. It took them to the reception which was held at the Taisho mansion in the ballroom. It wasn't that many people but everyone that they needed. As Sango danced with Miroku she felt as light as a feather. Miroku kissed her again softly on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

She whispered back. "I love you too."

Couples danced all around them and they couldn't be happier. Tamaki had asked Kai to marry him and they were going to be married in a few months. Kanna and Kohaku were mated and have a child on the way. Same with Rin and Shippo except Rin was pregnant with two kids. Mori had met a girl at college and was currently dating her. Honey had met a demoness that he had fallen in love with and vowed to protect and was dating her. Kyoya was currently single but was happier that way. Hakudoshi had asked Haruhi to marry him and they were getting married in the next month or so and would mate that night.

Kauru walked up to Kagome and led her out onto the balcony. He took her hand and got down on one knee. "Kagome Taisho I love you more than anything would you marry me?"

He took out the ring and opened the box. Her eyes swam with tears and she nodded unable to find the words to speak. After he slipped it onto her ring finger she hugged him. He hugged her back and winked to Hikaru who had already asked Kaiko to marry him and she said yes. Kagome and Kauru walked inside and she went over to Sango. She showed her the ring and she gasped. Everyone saw her and Kaiko's rings' and were impressed. The reception ended around midnight and everyone either left or went to their rooms. Kaiko and Kagome were sitting in Kagome's room talking.

"I can't wait for us to get married!" Kaiko exclaimed as she fell back onto the bed.

Kagome sighed happily. "I wonder what will happen after we get married."

They shared a look then Kaiko left to go to bed. Kagome called her mom earlier and told her about the engagement which had thoroughly shocked her. Now her mom was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Kauru had said they would work out wedding plans later and so she wasn't worried about that. She just wished her dad was around to see her on her wedding day. She opened her phone and saw she had a new message from Kauru.

** Kauru-My mom wants to know if she can design your dress**

** Kagome-I would love that**

** Kauru-She is pretty excited about this and is bouncing off the walls.**

** Kagome-Mine too**

** Kauru-I love you**

** Kagome-I love you too**

* * *

**Review**


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my oc's

This is the final chapter and I hope you all enjoyed _I'm Doing This For You_

* * *

It had been over ten years since the day that Kauru had proposed to Kagome. Everything had changed but everything also stayed the same. Rin had given birth to a baby girl and a baby boy. The boy was older and he had his father's red hair and his mother's chocolate brown eyes. His name was Aito. The little girl had her mother's black hair and father's playful green eyes. Her name was Airi. Kanna had given birth to a little girl. She had her mother's white hair with streaks of brown and her father's black eyes. Her name was Chiya. Haruhi had gotten pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy. He had his father's lilac hair and his mother's warm brown eyes. They had named him Hajima.

Tamaki and Kai had gotten married and they had a daughter named Ima. She had her mother's red hair and her father's blue eyes. Sango had given birth to four children. Two twin boys and two twin girls. The boy's had their father's purple eyes and their mother's brown hair. Their names were Jin and Jiro. The two girls had their mother's brown eyes and father's black hair. Their names were Kakyou and Kako. Hikaru and Kaiko had two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy had his father's auburn hair and mother's green eyes. His name was Kaname. The girl had her mother's hair and her father's gold eyes. Her name was Katsu. Mori was married with no kids and the same with Honey. Kyoya had married a shadow demoness and had no kids. Kagome and Kauru had three kids and another on the way. They had two girls and one boy. The boy had Kagome's hair and Kauru's eyes. His name was Kenzo. The two girls had gold eyes like their father and auburn hair with black streaks in it. Their names were Manabu and Manami.

All of them are living on the island that they had the final battle on. The side with all the blood and memories they used a cemetery. Today was the anniversary of the final battle and they were all sitting in the huge mansion at the table while the kids are playing outside. Kagome sighed and looked out the window. That was the first time she had ever felt so scared in her life. But now she was married and had three wonderful kids with another on the way. She smiled and looked over at her husband and mate. She had turned him into a demon and so he was a kitsune and still true to his nature a prankster. Kai had turned Tamaki into a wolf demon and Hikaru was turned into a wolf demon by Kaiko.

"It's been ten years since that day." Kagome said.

Sango smiled. "We've had a happy life here in this world."

"I almost miss the feudal era sometimes but then I realize I would have never met Kauru if I hadn't left so then I become happy again." Kagome stated.

Kauru put an arm around her and kissed her head. She was due in a few days and they were taking every precaution this time. Her hair had grown out to her waist and she usually kept it in a messy ponytail. They were all drinking tea and watching the kids play. All the kids being part demon meaning they age different then most humans. Kagome couldn't help notice that Mai and Kenzo seemed to be hanging out a lot lately. She grinned at the thought of them mating and her and Inuyasha being related.

"Hey Kikyo have you noticed my son and your daughter have been hanging out a lot lately?" She asked with a sly grin.

Kikyo's face twisted into the same grin. "Yes I have. Maybe someday we will be related by our children."

The two giggled and Kauru chuckled. He brought Kagome close as he watched their daughters play with Sango's daughters. It was always nice to be able to watch their children play and have fun acting like real children. Even though they are ten years old they still were babies. Kagome sighed and put a hand on her stomach. The baby kicked and she smiled at Kauru. She looked over at everyone and was happy with the way everyone was now happy. No longer will they have to fear tomorrow because there future is a lot brighter.

"Do we have anything salty I want something salty?" Kagome asked.

Kauru sighed. "Cravings. I think we have salty pretzels I will be right back. "

He came back a minutes later with a bag of salty pretzels and Kagome started eating. The kids were playing in the yard so they were able to see them through the window. Another kick and Kagome felt nauseated so she sat down. Kenzo and Mai were holding hands walking to the front door. Kagome and Kikyo cooed at how cute it was. They laughed at how they would probably be related in about a hundred years. They didn't care they had all the time in the world with each other.

* * *

Review


	22. An

I'm going to rewrite the sequel to _I'm Doing this For You_ and then put it up so for now the sequel will still be up but then I will delete it. So if you want anything in particular in the sequel pm me or review with ideas. Thanks to everyone who had read _I'm Doing this For You_ then read the sequel. I'm sorry that the sequel was not as well written as the original story. I will seriously try harder to make the sequel entertaining and better than the first time. Again I am sorry.


End file.
